The Dark Lord's Secret
by BittenUsagi
Summary: Tom Riddle has a secret, one that sired a daughter.  Now his granddaughter is at Hogwarts with next generation of Potters & Weasleys, hoping she can keep her grandfather a secret.
1. Prologue

Charice was shaking when she got back to the Slytherin common room. Tom Riddle had wanted to meet with her tonight. He was well known throughout the school. He had outstanding marks in every class at Hogwarts, he was head boy and was so handsome and charming you couldn't help but take notice of him. Charice had liked him for as long as they had been at Hogwarts but she figured he had paid little attention to her existence. Sure they had spoken in passing, been paired together in potions classes and such but it had never been for any reason other than that that he had acknowledged her and he wanted to meet up tonight.

She tried not to bounce around too excitedly as she got ready for the evening with Tom, but she was failing miserably. She could barely believe he had said the words but they kept repeating in her head.

"Perhaps you'd like to join me this evening and we could get to know each other better." He had asked, his dark eyes seeming to penetrate her very core as he spoke. Her heart pounded as she replayed it over and over in her head and she blushed every time she saw that charming grin in her mind.

After hours of trying to contain herself and primping for the evening she was finally waiting in the common room for Tom, trying to push the possibilities of it being a dream, or worse, a joke, out of her mind as she read a book so as to not seem like she was waiting for anyone in particular if it were a joke. Charice had never really stood out. Sure she got amazing grades and was just barely beat out of becoming head girl but she was never really noticed in Slytherin. Sure, she was a pureblood but that was nothing unusual in Slytherin. She was pretty but she had never felt at all stunning and never got the impression anyone else had ever thought that about her. She felt so plain until Tom had asked her out for the evening. She realized that she was actually staring at the common room fire rather than reading her book when Tom's voice was heard from across the room. She looked back down at her book, one from the restricted section about curses that had been passed around the house the last few weeks, trying to act nonchalant.

"Are you ready Charice?" His voice was smooth and made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh, uh yeah." She smiled and set the book down. Several girls in the common room glared at her as they walked past them and she could feel their eyes, burning into her. Tom was, after all, quite charming and many girls had fancied him.

They walked down the halls in silence, Charice too afraid to speak, before Tom finally spoke up.

"I thought we'd head up to the Astronomy tower. Beautiful night and I've made quite sure we won't be disturbed." He smiled and her heart pounded.

It was really happening. 

After a few drinks in the Astronomy tower and some talk about the restricted curses book and several other topics such as Slytherin's likely win of the house cup and quidditch, they had run out of subjects to discuss. Charice was looking down at the nearly empty glass in her hand, sloshing what was left around a little, when Tom's hand touched her chin to make her face him. She could feel the heat in her cheek as she stared into those dark eyes of his until he leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes.

Charice slipped into bed, though she was unsure why as she'd have to be up in just a couple hours. She touched her cheek, where Tom had kissed her goodnight. He was silent on their secret trek back to the Slytherin common room and it made Charice nervous. She had never done anything like that before. She had had so many firsts tonight; date, kiss, night out passed curfew, and then of course the big one. She was still in a bit of shock. She had a couple of good friends but they had never talked about that kind of stuff much. She had heard your first time was supposed to be, uncomfortable, but she didn't expect that at all. She lay in bed, mulling it over for the 2 hours until she had to get ready for classes. She contemplated telling her friends, but remembered the looks from the night before. No, it would probably get out sooner or later that she and Tom were dating, but she didn't need the hate any sooner than necessary.

Charice gasped as she rolled out of bed and pulled up her shirt to look at her hip. It was bruised. And she swore it was in the shape of a hand print. She looked at the other side and it was the same. When she got to the bathroom she checked her shoulders which were bruised too. She made a mental note to be a little more careful in the halls so as to not bump into anyone and went about her day thinking it couldn't be anything out of the ordinary.

Later that day when she got to Potions, Tom barely spoke to her. It was nothing more than his usual during class but Charice was sure it was nothing and that he merely wasn't the kind to go gallivanting around campus with his arms around her but when he seemed to be avoiding her, she decided to confront him. Sure she was quiet and reserved but she was damned if she would be walked on. 

Tom was finally the last one in the Slytherin common room. The quiet was nice, he was quite sick of all those simpletons and their pointless banter. He hated chit chat. He had had more than enough the night before with Charice in the astronomy tower, but he had known it was necessary to get what he wanted, and after he had gotten it, he wondered why he bothered. He wondered why anyone bothered. It wasn't worth the hype and he had no intentions on wasting time on that again, though the power he exerted over Charice without her even realizing it was fun, it didn't give him more than a moment's pleasure. Definitely not worth the work to get to that point.

Footsteps came down the steps of the common room and Tom rolled his eyes. Just when he thought he was going to get some peace and quiet.

"Tom?" Charice's voice came from the end of the couch he was sitting on.

"What?" He didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Um, have I done something to upset you?" She asked timidly.

"Go away." He growled.

"I-I just don't understa-" She began before he cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"You were terrible, now go." He spat without looking up from his studies, thinking she would run back to her room for a good cry, but she didn't, she just stood there. He looked up and there were tears filling her eyes. "What?"

"I-I don't understand Tom, I thought we shared something. I thought we-"

"You thought what? We'd start dating? Ha." His voice was cruel. He had accomplished what he wanted to, there was no reason to keep up the charade.

"Tom! There's no reason to be like this! Tell me what I've done wrong."

"It's done. It's over. Just go on about your life. Why are you still pestering me?" He turned his attention back to his book.

"Tom, you hurt me." Her voice was stronger now and it caused him to look back up and her. She was angry and he struggled not to laugh. "I'll-"

"You'll what?" He snapped. "You'll tell?" He smirked.

"Maybe I will." She glared.

She had fear in her eyes when Tom came at her slamming her against the wall. She gasped for breath, his hand at her throat giving him a rush of power better than the one he had had the night before.

"You won't. If you do, who will believe you? You're just some girl who never seems to be quite good enough. You come close but you just can't reach perfect." He sneered. "And if you do tell anyone you'll regret it, trust me." Her eyes fluttered with fear and he could tell she was terrified she was going to die. "Why don't you run along back to your room like a good girl." He said before releasing her and she slumped down to the floor. She gasped for air for a few moments before leaving, thoroughly defeated as Tom turned back to his book as though nothing had happened. Tom was quite content, knowing she would never dare say anything. She didn't either and the next day she was back to normal, as though she had forgotten the whole ordeal, though from then on any time she sensed he was growing irritated with her she was quick to correct her actions quite quickly which always gave him a rush of that feeling of power again.


	2. Chapter 1

Aurora grasped her bag tightly as she piled onto the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the students. Suprisingly, she found an empty compartment and slid into it. She peeked into the bag and the journal was still there. The letter to the headmistress was also there though she had no idea what it was about. All she knew was that she needed to deliver it tomorrow after classes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying hard to keep the tears from coming. She was surprised she could even cry anymore. Her grandmother had died just days ago and she missed her terribly. She had grown up with her. She was more of a mother to her than her own had ever even thought of being.

The train had started moving and she figured she would be alone for the trip. She couldn't decide if that was good or bad. If she burst into tears no one would think she was some weirdo but if she had someone to talk to it was more likely that she could keep her mind off of it. She opened her eyes as someone rapped on the glass and opened the compartment door.

"Umm can I sit in here with you?" A boy with medium brown hair asked.

"Yeah sure." She smiled.

"First year? He asked as he sat down.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Yep. Got sick of my brother teasing me about the sorting." He sighed. "Are you nervous about it?"

"Ha, yeah. It's scary. Everyone judges you by it. Flighty Hufflepuffs, Arrogant Gryffindors, Know-it-all Ravenclaws or Evil Slytherin." She said as she mulled it over herself and the boy gulped as she said Slytherin.

"You really think Slytherin is evil?" He asked, obviously nervous at the thought.

"No, I don't. Everyone else seems to though. I know for a fact it's not though. My Gram was a Slytherin and she's the sweetest woman I've ever known. Wouldn't hurt a fly." She smiled at the boy and was happy that this seemed to reassure him.

"Yeah, my father told me the bravest man he ever knew was Slytherin. So I guess it can't be all bad."

"Well maybe we'll both end up there." Aurora smiled. She liked him, he seemed sweet.

Just then the woman with the trolly stopped to see if they wanted anything from it. Aurora reached into her bag to grab a few galleons. She was starving and though Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts were not the way to fill up, she figured it would last her the trip to Hogwarts and maybe give her something to share with her new friend.

"So what's your bother in then?" Aurora asked, mouth half full of Chocolate Frog as she stared at the picture of some witch she had never heard of smiling back at her from the card.

"Gryffindor. Pretty much my whole family has been. I feel like I'm failing them if I'm not a Gryffindor too."

"But you wouldn't be." Aurora swallowed her chocolate and looked up at him. "But I understand what you mean. My whole family is Slytherin so it makes you wonder if you belong with them if you end up somewhere else. Plus each house as their negative stereotype."

"Yeah." He said as he began to look worried again.

"You still don't seem convinced."

"I'm not."

"Well who knows? No need in dwelling on it. Worrying over something you have little control over just wastes energy, Gram always says." Aurora said proudly before feeling the pang in her heart as she thought about her Grandmother again. She swallowed hard and looked back at her new friend. She was still used to talking about her as though she were still around. "Hey, I never introduced myself. I'm Aurora." She held out her hand, hoping to focus on getting to know the boy rather than dwell on thoughts of her grandmother. "Aurora Blackwater."

"I'm Albus Potter." He smiled back at her as they shook hands.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Albus and Aurora talked the whole train ride. He really liked her and figured that if she were in the same house as he was, no matter which it was, things might not be so bad. Aurora was easy to talk to and he needed that right now. They snacked on the candy that she had bought, exchanging chocolate frog cards and laughing as they watched a boy chase his cat past their compartment only to be chased by the cat the other direction moments later.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they and the other first years including Albus' cousin Rose had to go with Hagrid, as was tradition. Albus wasn't prepared for how big Hagrid was though his brother and father had told him about Hagrid several times. He stopped to say hi to Albus and Rose briefly but then turned his job of getting them all to the castle.

Albus introduced Rose to Aurora as they waited to get into the boats to head to Hogwarts. While on the train Aurora had managed to take his mind off of sorting, but as they neared the castle his worries came back even stronger than before. It must have been obvious to Hagrid too, as he patted him on the back as they made their way up to the castle doors after the boat ride.

"See you next Friday?" Hagrid asked, reminding Albus that he had wanted to have tea with him and Albus nodded back, forcing a smile, unable to speak at the moment.

Albus walked next to Aurora as they followed the professor to the sorting ceremony. He could tell Aurora was just as nervous. He wondered if she could really want to be in Slytherin that badly. The professor turned around to explain to them how the ceremony would go and he and Aurora exchanged another nervous smile. They piled in and the professor stood with a scroll with all their names on it. She was tall and skinny with long brunette hair and bright blue eyes but Albus hadn't even caught her name he was so nervous. He glanced to his cousin Rose who was excitedly talking to someone she had met on the train. She had absolutely no fear about the sorting ceremony as she and her friend pointed out things to each other and whispered back and forth while they waited for names to be called.

"Theresa Andrews." The tall professor called out and as the tiny girl sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head it was almost immediately that the hat declared her the newest member of Gryffindor and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.

"Angelica Ashdown." This time the hat sat for a few moments before declaring her a Hufflepuff and now it was the Hufflepuff table's turn to cheer. Wait, he had to tell Aurora what his dad had told him about the sorting hat. He tugged on her robes to get her attention.

"The sorting hat takes what house you want into account." Albus whispered quickly.

"Really?" She looked so much less nervous and so much happier which made him feel better.

"Aurora Blackwater." The professor called.

"Thank you." She whispered before smiling and heading up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat called out and the Slytherin students hooped and hollered as she headed to their table. She practically bounced down to the table and gave him a reassuring smile before taking a seat with the rest of the Slytherins.

It seemed like the professor had called hundreds of students before she got to Albus though he knew it couldn't be true. He was mulling it all over in his head. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to end up in a different house than the rest of his family. Maybe it would be good to stand out this way. Occasionally a name caught his attention as he waited was seemed like forever for his name to be called. Rachel Dankworth was the first of several Ravenclaws in a row. Daniel Fernsby was a Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin.

_Big surprise there_. Albus thought as he watched the boy take a seat near Aurora.

Finally his name had been called. As he walked up to be sorted he could see his brother and cousins at the Gryffindor table. He took a deep breath as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well. Another Potter. I suppose Gryffindor is where you'd like to go."

_Slytherin wouldn't be so bad._ Albus thought.

"Ah, that's very brave. You would do well in either house. Both are powerful houses and really quite similar despite what each claims. However… I think the choice is clear…"

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled out and he saw his family's jaws drop and then as he headed towards the Slytherin table who was also a bit shocked but mostly cheering he sat next to Aurora. He suppressed a grin as his brother sat at the Gryffindor table, mouth still gaping open.

"I thought you wanted Gryffindor!" Aurora whispered as she hugged him.

"I did, but then I realized that you were right. Every house has its negatives but they have positives too and well, I already have a friend here so I figured I'd be fine wherever the hat thought I should go." He smiled brightly at her and she hugged him again before they turned their attention back to the few remaining students to be sorted, including his cousin Rose who bounced happily down to the Gryffindor table to join the rest of his family currently at Hogwarts. He had made the right choice, he was sure of it. He glanced over at his brother who still looked worried but he just grinned back at him. Slytherin was a perfectly good house no matter what James teased and he was going to prove it.


End file.
